


Отцы и их дети

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Children, Crossover, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: абстрактный кроссовер еще не вышедших Gifted (2017) и I'm Not Here (2017) про одиноких мужчин и их детей





	

Баки сходил с ума. Не понять, от чего больше: того, что без подготовки и согласия вдруг за неделю оказался молодым отцом, или от бесконечного ора этого компактного, беззащитного, на первый взгляд, кулька. Кулька, которому растаявшая без прощания и контактов Бекка не дала даже имени.  
\- Я… - слов никак не находилось.  
Когда ему впервые дали племянника на руки, в голове будто сдетонировала пустота. Разметала по углам, что составляло его прежнюю привычную жизнь, и похоронила под останками смешные планы на нее же. В свете переезда и необходимости ухода за ребенком, будущее, в котором и так не наблюдалось особой определенности, выглядело теперь мутной кляксой настолько неопределимого цвета, что смахивало на кусок дерьма.  
\- Я даже не знаю, как тебя назвать… - прозвучало будто со стороны, так что Баки не сразу узнал собственный голос. Жалко прозвучало, страшно.  
\- Вы можете дать ему имя, когда поймете, какое, по-вашему, будет подходящим, - успокоила его как могла сотрудница социальной службы.  
Баки посмотрел сквозь нее и снова опустил взгляд на сморщенное лицо в складках пеленки в цветочек. Лицо, не подозревающее о малодушии матери и растерянных чувствах своего опекуна, спокойно спало.

По идее, оплачиваемый от фирмы отпуск по уходу должен был радовать Баки. Но с радостью, увы, не складывалось даже при определенных усилиях. Хуже, чем остаться один на один с крошечным инопланетянином, могло быть только остаться наедине с собой. Баки же досталось все оптом.  
Периоды нарочитого вынужденного оптимизма сменялись черной разочарованной тоской. Временами вспыхивали горькой, до тошноты, злостью и так же закономерно гасли в серую, как пепел, мутную апатию. Отступиться не позволяло лишь врожденное упрямство, а никакая не ответственность или доблестное самопожертвование.  
Баки любил сестру. Когда-то. До того как она перестала вмещаться в его понимание. Это было давно.  
При иных обстоятельствах он имел все шансы никогда не увидеть ее ребенка: с Беккой они не общались уже много лет. То что она вообще решила родить, было большим сюрпризом. Ну, а что вот так бессмысленно, поставив все с ног на голову – уже не очень.  
Шел второй месяц сражения Баки за собственный рассудок. Племянника по-прежнему звали просто «парень». В самые темные часы без сна Баки казалось, что он проигрывает.

\- С тем же успехом ты мог бы сам ходить туда со мной.  
\- Это ты сейчас имеешь в виду, что я такой же.. неинтересный, как твои сверстники?  
\- Глупый, Стивен, я сказала глупый.  
\- Вот спасибо.  
\- Но я сказала это про них, а не про тебя.  
\- Что-то я запутался.  
За дверью на два голоса вздохнули, послышался шорох одежды.  
\- Послушай, Мэри. Эй, посмотри на меня, не дуйся. Я просто больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы у тебя было нормальное человеческое детство.  
\- Марсианское тебе не под силу, - возразили без стыда и совести.  
\- Очень смешно. Хотя нет, не смешно.  
\- Расстроен, что ты не всемогущий?  
После паузы старший из голосов, мужской, тихо пробормотал:  
\- Дожили. Меня переспорила... Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь.  
В конце концов Баки не выдержал: приоткрыл дверь и тяжело привалился к косяку.  
\- Вы не могли бы поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте?  
Белокурая девочка и мужчина, сидящий перед ней на корточках, синхронно подняли на него удивленные взгляды.  
Баки было глубоко плевать, как он выглядит сейчас в их глазах: мятый, небритый, серый от усталости и раздраженный из-за нее же. Было плевать, что эти двое не виноваты, разбудив его. Он сам отрубился в коридоре, где ночью сполз по стене.  
\- Простите, - мужчина первым пришел в себя и быстро поднялся на ноги.  
Он оказался высок: выше Баки и шире в плечах. Футболка, джинсы, борода и светлые глаза. Эхом за ним извинение повторила девочка. Мужчина еще пару секунд помялся, будто хотел что-то добавить, но лишь еще раз произнес:  
\- Простите, - и за руку повел девочку прочь.  
От острой неясной досады, разлившейся внутри, Баки хотелось позвонче хлопнуть дверью им вслед. Но пока спал «парень», такая роскошь была ему не по карману.  
Баки тенью вернулся в квартиру, всем телом вздрогнул на собственное отражение в зеркале, мимо которого прошел, и, не раздеваясь, зарылся в постель с головой. Покой ему только снился. Но недолго.

Когда через пару дней в дверь раздался деликатный стук, Баки – по своим меркам, справедливо – счел его за галлюцинацию. «Парень» уже черт знает сколько не слезал у него с рук, и в ушах порядком звенело. В таком состоянии Баки не удивился бы услышать хоть ангельские трубы, хоть голоса усопших. Но стук повторился.  
На пороге стоял уже знакомый бородатый мужик. Правда на этот раз один. И вежливо улыбался, даже несмотря на откровенно равнодушный прием. А потом заметил «парня». На лице непрошенного гостя буквально проступили новые извинения и порыв вернуться туда, откуда пришел. Однако, судя по всему, лицо Баки тоже еще не до конца превратилось в каменную маску.  
\- Давай, я… - предложил вдруг бородач.  
Баки думал спросить его: «Какого черта?» Думал шарахнуть перед носом дверью, ударить, хотя бы послать на хрен, раз заняты руки. Он чувствовал себя полнейшим ничтожеством, пустой марионеткой и последним предателем, молча протягивая ребенка незнакомцу. По дороге до кровати растворились и эти чувства. А дальше исчезло все – просто накрыло темнотой.  
Впервые с момента знакомства с племянником Баки не снилось падение в пропасть.

Бородач нашелся в гостиной. Не включая свет, он на минимуме звука смотрел какой-то баскетбольный матч. «Парень» без задних ног дрых на его широкой груди.  
\- Выспался? – поприветствовал гость тихо и с осторожностью протянул руку: – Я Стив, из квартиры напротив.  
\- Джеймс, - откликнулся Баки в прострации.  
По-хорошему, ему нужно было забрать «парня», но тогда бы тот, скорее всего, проснулся.  
\- Оставь, - Стив без труда угадал его мысли. – Мне не тяжело, - и краешком рта усмехнулся на получившийся каламбур.  
Для удобства «парня» он сполз по спинке дивана так низко, что почти лежал, упираясь в пол голыми ступнями и широко разведя колени в вытертых джинсах. Его волосы беспорядочно топорщились, будто Стив вправду переживал за исход игры, однако глаза озаряло спокойствие. Никогда прежде Баки не видел ничего более совершенного. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Но ситуацию спас царящий в комнате полумрак. В нем же удалось спрятать трясущиеся руки и растерянный взгляд.  
Пока Баки готовил чай и сэндвичи, паника, пусть нехотя, отступила. И тогда же в голову пришло спросить:  
\- Почему тебя не ищут? Мэри? Твоя жена?  
\- Мэри уже спит, - ответил Стив без подробностей.  
В его фразе было достаточно неопределенности, чтобы на короткий миг Баки смог представить себе нечто абсолютно гипотетическое. Однако он быстро стряхнул этот морок.  
\- А зачем ты вообще пришел?  
Стив почему-то смутился, помолчал. У него явно был заранее заготовлен ответ, но в последний момент он будто решил перепроверить его про себя на правдоподобность.  
\- Я хотел еще раз извиниться. А потом увидел ребенка и понял, что тебе не помешает помощь.  
Он не стал упоминать, что по виду Джеймса, а потом и по другим нехитрым признакам, было легко догадаться об отсутствии в доме женской руки. Это и так лежало на поверхности.  
Что ж, зачем Стив пришел, Баки услышал. Но вот почему остался, все еще представляло загадку.  
\- Тебя точно не будут искать? – уточнил Баки на всякий случай.  
\- Поешь спокойно, и я уйду.  
\- Я не выгоняю...  
Но Стив только улыбнулся шире:  
\- Мне все равно уже пора. Утром везти Мэри в садик.  
Противопоставить такому аргументу Баки было нечего. На душе снова потянуло сквозняком.  
\- Я зайду днем?  
Спрашивая это, Стив все так же полулежал на диване в гостиной и смотрел как ни в чем не бывало, прямо и спокойно. Вился над кружкой пар, в темноте за окном глухо гудел город, сопел «парень».  
\- Мне кажется, я сошел с ума, - хрипло признался Баки в пустоту перед собой.  
Только так и можно было объяснить это внезапное затишье после двух месяцев его личного всепоглощающего шторма.  
\- Ну спасибо, - фыркнул Стив. И повторил уже мягче: - Я зайду.

Как-то так повелось, что ситуации, в которых фигурировали Стив и входная дверь, каждый раз преподносили свои сюрпризы.  
\- Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы?..  
Стив был не один: за руку его держала та самая белокурая Мэри и хмуро изучала Баки исподлобья. Сосед как-то нервно бросил взгляд в конец пустого коридора и подтолкнул Мэри внутрь квартиры:  
\- Я потом все объясню. Будь умничкой.  
Кому что предназначалось, можно было только предполагать. Тогда как прикрытая дверь уже щелкнула, отрезая квартиру от шагов за ней.  
Баки в замешательстве опустил взгляд на Мэри, девочка, в свою очередь, посмотрела на него снизу вверх, «парень» на редкость молча пучил свои глазенки на что-то, лишь ему известное.  
\- Мэри, - гостья протянула руку знакомым жестом.  
\- Баки, - на автомате представился он, пожимая свободной рукой маленькие пальцы.  
\- А его как зовут? – покосилась Мэри на малыша.  
Разговор с ней был для Баки сродни походу через минное поле или странному, даже жутковатому, эксперименту. А ведь он, казалось, раньше не испытывал страха перед детьми.  
\- Я зову его «парнем».  
Девочка ненадолго задумалась, склонив голову на бок, но вскоре вынесла вердикт:  
\- Скучновато.  
\- У меня еще есть время подумать, - зачем-то попробовал Баки оправдаться.  
\- Это хорошо. Если не придумаешь, можешь у Стива спросить.  
\- Он?.. – начал было Баки, но не закончил, не представляя, как сформулировать.  
\- Он скоро придет, - с уверенностью пообещала Мэри.  
И снова не совсем понятно кому.

Стив забрал ее, не прошло и часа.  
\- Прости, можно я загляну попозже?  
Баки пожал плечами, но не был против хоть каких-то событий в своем унылом изгнании.  
Время пролетело быстро – «парень» уплетал его большой ложкой. Когда Баки смог разогнуться из позы креветки и взглянул на часы, доходило одиннадцать вечера. «Не придет», - подумал он без особых эмоций. И ошибся: спустя полчаса в дверь постучали.  
\- Надеюсь, я не вытащил тебя из душа? - после короткой заминки поздоровался Стив. Он не без труда перевел взгляд с мокрых волос Баки на его лицо и неловко засунул руки в карманы.  
\- Мне повезло, - усмехнулся Баки.  
Правда на этом моменте щедрое голодное воображение подкинуло ему картинку, где Стив в прямом смысле вытаскивает его из душа, и своей усмешкой он чуть не подавился. Пришлось отвернуться, вытирая волосы, и махнуть рукой за собой, мол: «Чего стоишь, входи уже, не морозь».  
\- Почему Мэри называет тебя Баки? – донеслось ему в спину.  
\- Что-то дохрена вопросов, - сварливо огрызнулся он. – Сам-то от кого ребенка прячешь?  
Это была чистой воды самозащита. Баки знал, что делает больно нарочно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И Стив в мгновение закаменел, скрестил на груди руки. Да в добавок глянул так, что холодком пробило вдоль всего позвоночника.  
\- От бабушки, - выдавил сухо.  
Баки не посмел отвести глаз.  
\- Чай? Или чего покрепче? Сядь, - кивнул в сторону стула.  
Стив вряд ли бы согласился выпить сам. И Баки без лишних метаний решил за него – пить одному не хотелось. Он разлил по двум бокалам остатки дорогущего бренди, родом из старой беззаботной жизни, и молча опустился напротив.  
\- Так почему Баки? – напомнил Стив свой вопрос.  
Упрямства было ему не занимать. Баки покачал головой, позорно скоро, но со странным удовольствием сдаваясь:  
\- Сокращение от второго имени.  
\- Интересно, - протянул Стив.  
В разы интереснее была его интонация. Пряталось за ней что-то эдакое, не поддающееся однозначному определению. Но когда Стив тоже сдался и сделал глоток бренди, блаженно прикрывая глаза, Баки влип в его созерцание уже капитально. Они о чем-то говорили, Баки даже отвечал. А помнил только то, что видел: широкие ладони, ранние морщинки, пушистые ресницы, обветренные губы…  
\- Я, пожалуй, больше не буду, - сообщил Стив в опустевший стакан.  
\- А больше и нет, - честно признался ему Баки.  
\- А если бы было? – предположил Стив зачем-то.  
Баки моргнул. Пьянеющий со скоростью падающего предмета организм проскакивал любые внятные мысли с ветерком.  
\- По-моему, больше и не надо.  
\- Всегда хочется чего-то больше.  
Ожидая ответа, Стив прикусил губу. Он тоже был капельку пьян, и от его глаз было невозможно оторваться.  
\- Парень, - отмер Баки и порывисто встал поставить стакан в раковину, - тебе вообще знакомо понятие «достаточно»?  
\- Прости. Ты прав, - Стив пригладил бороду и тоже поднялся. - Уже поздно, я пойду.  
Разговор с ним на деле оказался экспериментом и минным полем похлеще, чем с маленькой Мэри. Зато дал снова почувствовать себя живым. И ноги сами несли вслед провожать.  
Когда Стив притормозил в узеньком коридорчике и уже положил руку на замок, Баки, задумавшись, едва не врезался ему в спину.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бак. Если что, обращайся, - оглянулся Стив с мягкой, какой-то понимающей усмешкой. И добавил, не дождавшись иного ответа, кроме рассеянного кивка: - И если ничего – тоже.

Баки терпел почти неделю. Не караулил под дверьми и не изводил себя ожиданием, но внутренне надеялся на новую встречу. Однако Стив с Мэри будто сквозь землю провалились.  
Тем временем «парень», кажется, наконец-то смог нащупать свой распорядок и теперь с определенной периодичностью позволял Баки выдыхать. Обнаружив это, Баки понял, что выдыхать ему решительно не во что.  
Видеть друзей не тянуло. На публике страдать он не умел, а сил держать лицо пока не хватало. И отсутствие работы, даже удаленной, снова сталкивало его с самим собой лоб в лоб.  
Как-то вечером Баки тупо щелкал каналы и не мог заставить себя остановиться хоть на чем-то из общей свалки, когда за дверью раздались знакомые голоса.  
\- Я хочу домой, Стив. Когда мы уже вернемся?  
\- Ты сама все видела. Осталось не так много.  
\- Еще несколько дней?  
\- Постараемся уложиться за неделю. Потерпи, малышка.  
\- Ты устал?  
\- Голодная?  
\- Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Не устал.  
\- Не голодная.  
\- Вот вре…  
Стив не договорил, отвлекшись на появление Баки.  
\- Привет, - не сдержал он мученический вздох. – Опять мы за свое, да?  
Баки не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду. А когда сообразил, примирительно поднял ладони.  
\- «Парень» спит. Я просто вышел поздороваться.  
\- Привет, Баки, - с готовностью вставила Мэри.  
\- Привет, - тихим эхом присоединился к ней Стив.  
Вопреки своим словам, выглядел он уставшим. От него пахло ремонтом, а на шее, ближе к уху, притаилось пятно то ли краски, то ли побелки.  
\- Ладно, - под его странным взглядом Баки смешался, - не буду мешать. Хорошего вечера.  
\- Ты совсем не можешь зайти? – остановил его Стив. Вопрос был риторическим – он сам прекрасно это знал, но сдаваться, похоже, не собирался: – А если мы зайдем к тебе? – предложил, вроде бы, Баки, хотя посмотрел при этом почему-то на Мэри.  
\- Я не против, - пожала та плечиками.  
Стив просиял:  
\- Я только переоденусь, - короткой вспышкой, зато потрясающе искренне.  
Зависнув на его смеющийся взгляд, Баки попросту не нашел, что возразить. В этот раз Стив решил за него. 1:1.

Стив заснул на диване немногим позже, чем Мэри за столом склонила голову на большую книжку, которую читала. Это внезапное открытие на время парализовало Баки. Но спустя каких-то полчаса колебаний он все-таки тронул соседа за плечо.  
\- Я не сплю, - пробормотал тот, перехватывая его ладонь, и даже не попытался разлепить глаза.  
\- Ты, может, и нет, а вот Мэри – да, - тихо пристыдил его Баки.  
Голос, конечно же, подвел, но для шепота был вполне убедительный повод.  
\- Дрьм, - Стив отпустил его руку, растер лицо и для верности сел. – Хорошие же из нас гости, - глянул на Баки виновато.  
\- Тихие, - согласился тот с серьезной миной. – Идите домой. Здесь вам не удастся нормально поспать.  
С ворчанием: «Заботливый какой», - Стиву пришлось подчиниться. Он попробовал было растормошить Мэри, но в конечном итоге просто поднял ее на руки и потянулся за рюкзаком.  
\- Дай ключи, я открою, - закатил Баки глаза.  
К слову, Стив ни на секунду не задумался над его требованием, а сразу полез в карман.  
Баки отпер им входную дверь, за ней другую – в квартиру напротив, поставил в чужой прихожей рюкзак и молча посторонился. Уже пройдя мимо него, Стив вдруг развернулся и свободной рукой притянул Баки за затылок, легко касаясь губами губ и так же легко отпуская.  
Остаток ночи Баки преследовал фантомный зуд от проехавшейся по коже бороды и сонный, многообещающий прищур.

К новому визиту Стива он был готов. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Да и «парень» еще не спал, что порядком отрезвляло.  
\- Зайдешь?  
Стив кивнул как-то машинально. Было ощущение, что он даже не вникал в суть вопроса. Он всякий раз будто спотыкался, видя их с «парнем» вместе.  
\- Подержишь? – наугад предложил ему Баки.  
И Стив снова кивнул, как китайский болванчик, и снова заметно в обход мыслительного процесса. До тех пор, пока «парень» на его руках не уснул, он медитировал над ним в немом благоговении, не замечая ничего вокруг. Впрочем, сам Баки тоже не остался в накладе: у него была прекрасная возможность не скрываясь и с полной самоотдачей залипать на самого Стива.  
Оцепенение лопнуло, когда тот наконец вздохнул глубже и, смаргивая задумчивость, поднял на Баки взгляд с остатками всего того, что творилось сейчас в его голове. Баки как кипятком обдало. Не рассматривая бездействие как вариант, он стек со своего места и потянулся к Стиву через «парня».  
\- Разбудим, - хрипло предупредил тот, а сам при этом совершенно порнушным образом облизывал губы и тлел поощрением на всю радужку.  
\- Как разбудим, так и уложим, - в тон ему откликнулся Баки.  
Целоваться хотелось до боли здесь и сейчас. И конкретно с этим мужиком. И даже с довеском в виде ребенка у него на руках. От одного гребаного поцелуя точно никто не умрет. А вот без – кто знает, кто знает.  
Очнулся Баки, уже сидя у Стива на коленях, с крепкой хваткой на собственной заднице, задыхаясь и не чувствуя губ. «Парень», идеально уместившийся в зазоре между их телами, так и не проснулся. Может, конечно, притворялся. Хотя вряд ли, рановато ему еще.  
\- Бак, - позвал Стив севшим голосом, - давай в кровать...  
Баки чуть было не рассмеялся. В последнее время у него наблюдались сложности с толкованием самых невинных фраз.  
Хотя в кровать, определенно, стоило отнести «парня». А уж дальше как пойдет.  
Но уложив мелкого, Стив тут же притянул Баки на опустевшее место.  
\- Про кровать я всех имел в виду, - шепнул, обжигая, на ухо.  
За эту кристальную простоту на него хотелось молиться. И просто тоже хотелось. А вернее – ужасно и целиком.

Стив ушел ночью. Он не любил надолго оставлять Мэри одну. Да и «парень» все равно разбудил их через пару часов, требуя еды. Пока Баки готовил смесь и кормил его, Стив честно пытался одеться. Выходило у него на троечку: он то и дело зависал и промахивался штанинами и рукавами чаще, чем попадал в них.  
\- Чувствую себя идиотом, - вздохнул он, когда Баки начал уже в открытую ухмыляться его беспомощности.  
\- Не вижу, чтобы ты особо переживал по этому поводу.  
\- Я и не переживаю, - кивнул Стив после короткого размышления. Переступил через упавшие обратно на пол джинсы и со спины обнял Баки и «парня» поверх его рук. – Не хочу уходить. И не могу остаться.  
\- Просто возвращайся, - Баки потерся носом о его щеку, и, похоже, ему удалось вернуть Стиву некое подобие сосредоточенности.  
\- Днем у меня куча всего, но вечером мы зайдем, - пообещал тот, отстраняясь, и наконец-то справился со своими штанами.  
Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но опять засмотрелся на Баки.  
\- До встречи, - сказал шепотом и не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Увидимся, - улыбнулся Баки.  
Отпускать его почему-то больше не было страшно.  
Ушел Стив спустя еще полчаса и полдюжины украденных друг у друга поцелуев по пути ко входной двери.

На этот раз Мэри стояла на пороге одна.  
\- Привет, Баки. Можно побыть у тебя? У меня нет ключей от дома.  
\- Конечно, - нахмурившись, Баки отступил с дороги. – А где Стива потеряла?  
\- Меня подвезла мама Джорджа.  
\- Ясно, - Баки не покидало чувство подвоха. - Но Стив знает, что тебя забрали? И кто?  
Мэри посмотрела на него с недоумением и тоже нахмурилась.  
\- Нет, - тут до нее начало доходить: - Вот дерьмо.  
От неожиданности у Баки глаза на лоб полезли. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, помотал головой и с решительным видом ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.  
\- Так, располагайся пока. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
Пока они «придумывали», Стив объявился сам, белый и взмыленный.  
\- Баки, ты не видел?... – начал он, как только Баки распахнул дверь, и громко выдохнул, разглядев Мэри за его спиной. – Господи, - рухнул на колени прямо там, где стоял, и девочка тут же влетела в его руки.  
\- Прости, Стив. Я не подумала. Прости меня.  
Какое-то время Стив молчал, машинально ощупывая ее – то ли на предмет целости, то ли реальности, но потом выдавил с нервным смешком:  
\- Только не хнычь.  
\- Сам не хнычь, - буркнула Мэри ему в плечо.  
Отдуваясь за всех, в спальне заголосил «парень».

\- Это дочь моей сестры, - признался Стив, после того как Мэри ушла спать.  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - проворчал Баки себе под нос.  
Он впервые находился в гостях у Стива и чувствовал себя немного странно, лишенный стен, в которых, как считал, был узником.  
\- Она умерла.  
\- Я сожалею, Стив, - Баки откинулся рядом с ним на диване и уложил голову на плечо. – У меня в каком-то смысле похожая история. Только вот сестренка бросила «парня» сама.  
\- Ты шутишь! - Стив посмотрел с недоверием. – Охренеть.  
\- И не говори, - откликнулся Баки.  
И поймал себя на мысли, что больше не считает произошедшее прежней катастрофой.  
\- Моя мать хочет забрать у меня Мэри, - продолжил Стив. - Потому что она особенная.  
Почему-то «особенная» прозвучало у него с отвращением. Баки не совсем понял, что имеется в виду.  
\- Ну… - Стив взъерошил волосы на затылке, - она, например, может умножать в уме сложные числа или доказывать теоремы, названия которых я даже выговорить не могу.  
\- Ого, - Баки даже рот раскрыл. Потом закрыл и с подозрением пригляделся к «парню» у себя на руках. - Надеюсь, ты не поступишь так со мной. Еще умника мне в доме не хватало.  
Стив, пребывавший до этого в довольно хмуром расположении духа, застыл. А после затрясся в беззвучном хохоте.  
\- Ты когда ему имя придумаешь, умник? – не остался он в долгу.  
\- Хочешь поучаствовать?  
\- А если так?  
\- Так говоришь, будто уже придумал.  
На последовавшую за этим чеширскую улыбку Баки нахмурился, задумался и в конце концов махнул рукой, прикрывая глаза. Стив молча дышал ему в макушку.  
\- Знаешь, - тоже решил Баки признаться, - для меня дать кому-то имя – это как взять на себя ответственность за все. Его же почти век будут при помощи этого имени дразнить, хвалить, ругать, звать... Вдруг он придет ко мне, когда подрастет, и скажет: что же ты, Баки, так мне жизнь подпортил своей хреновой фантазией? Вдруг девчонка, которую он позовет на выпускной, не захочет с ним идти, потому что ей, видите ли, не нравится его имя. Вдруг его перепутают с кем-то другим, с похожими инициалами, и отправят в горячую точку, откуда он потом вернется ушибленным на всю голову, если вообще вернется. Вдруг…  
\- Баки, ты сдурел?  
\- Это ужасно, Стив. Я же просто его дядя. Почему я?  
\- Сейчас ты его единственный родитель, Бак, - Стив покрепче прижал его к себе, отогревая ладонью напряженное плечо. – Не просто какой-то родственник, а папа и мама в одном лице. В момент, когда он оказался никому больше не нужен. Благодаря тебе он жив. Куда ответственнее-то? Ты уже взял на себя все, что мог. А имя – это всего лишь имя. Не понравится – сменит. Сам подумай, зачем ему девчонка, которая отшивает нормального парня из-за имени? – под конец фыркнул он.  
\- То есть ты бы не сломал себе голову, если бы пришлось выбирать имя для Мэри?  
\- Сломал бы обязательно, - кивнул Стив. И добавил совсем тихо, но Баки расслышал: - С удовольствием бы сломал.  
\- Что ж, - Баки сделал паузу, пережидая, пока под ребрами уляжется большой ласковый зверь с острыми когтями, - у тебя есть шанс.  
Решение было совершенно отчаянным, но уже принятым. И Стив, казалось, забыл, как дышать. Вспомнил не сразу, втянул воздух с шумом, зарылся в волосы Баки дрогнувшей ладонью и долго целовал, как в первый и последний раз, жадно и с нежностью.  
\- Это ты так отвлекаешь мое внимание, потому что на самом деле еще не придумал? – спросил его Баки, когда был отпущен и еще немного после, как смог говорить.  
\- Это я так зову тебя жить со мной.  
Баки будто под дых ударили. Он попробовал проморгаться, но перед глазами плыли черные точки.  
\- Хочешь спихнуть на меня еще и своего ребенка? – пробормотал он немеющими губами.  
\- Если ты пообещаешь спихнуть на меня своего. Бак, - Стив судорожно вздохнул – разговор приобретал опасный крен – и прижался губами к пульсу, бешено бьющемуся у Баки на виске, - я просто предлагаю. Если ты откажешься, между нами ничего не изменится.  
\- А как же имя? – уцепился Баки за последнюю внятную мысль в голове.  
\- Крис назовем, Кристофер, как в книжке про Винни-Пуха.  
\- Ты сдурел… - простонал Баки.  
\- Не нравится?  
\- Да все мне нравится. Но… Гребаный боже! Ты только что напугал меня больше, чем свалившееся опекунство над… Кристофером! Как не выбрать своим бойфрендом такого незаурядного мужика…  
\- Только бойфрендом? - рассмеялся Стив с заметным облегчением.  
Баки остолбенел.  
\- Да ты псих, парень, - прошептал он в ужасе. – Десять из десяти. Нет, молчи. На сегодня с меня хватит шокотерапии.  
\- Значит, Кристофер? – уточнил Стив ему в губы.  
\- Говорю же, заткнись.

\- Кажется, ты забыл рассказать, что вы с Мэри живете где-то не здесь.  
\- Я не говорил? – Стив удивился без притворства и ненадолго завис над своим кофе, роясь в памяти. – И правда, забыл. Я не нарочно. У нас свой дом, сейчас там ремонт. Это имеет значение?  
Баки тяжко вздохнул и посмотрел на него с укором. В глазах читалось: «Ты, случаем, не дурачок?» Злиться на него, такого домашнего, томно-сонного, желанного до умопомрачения, не было ни сил, ни задора. Слишком довольным он выглядел их первым совместным завтраком. Пусть и в шесть утра, пока не проснулись дети.  
Под его многозначительным взглядом Стив отставил кружку в сторону и перегнулся к Баки через стол.  
\- В доме больше места, - предложил он вкрадчиво.  
\- Может, я люблю эту квартиру.  
Стив мог легко возразить очевидное - «не любишь». Только вот еще ни разу на памяти Баки не выбирал легкий путь.  
\- А меня?  
\- Придурок, - скрипнул Баки зубами.  
\- Сопляк.  
Стив с самодовольной рожей откинулся на спинку стула. Как было его не ненавидеть?! Как вообще в него можно было не влюбиться?  
Впрочем, сейчас более насущным являлся другой вопрос.  
\- Как будем Мэри объяснять? – озвучил его Баки.  
И на короткий миг испытал сладостное чувство расплаты от того, как Стив взбледнул. А затем испугался сам.  
В повисшей тишине как гром среди ясного неба прозвучал голос самой Мэри:  
\- Доброе утро, Стиви.  
По полу прошлепали босые ноги. Еще не до конца открыв глаза, девочка подлезла к тому под руку и, очевидно, по традиции ткнулась губами в бородатую щеку.  
\- Доброе, - только и смог выдавить Стив – вышел какой-то задушенный писк.  
Мэри смерила его подозрительным взглядом. После чего высвободилась и обогнула стол, подлезая под руку ко второму участнику раннего завтрака:  
\- Доброе утро, Баки.  
Видел бы кто в этот момент их лица.


End file.
